The Best DADA Teacher Knows Dark Arts
by l0stinl0ve
Summary: After finding out that Lord Voldemort is back, Hermione Granger decides to do what she does best. Research. She tries to learn as much as she can about the enemy, and in doing so, puts herself in an interesting position.


Written for the Spring Fic Exchange on Tomioneconvention Forum as a gift for QueenRuby2002

* * *

**The Best DADA Teacher Knows Dark Arts**

Hermione was aware that what she was doing was against the rules. But it was in the pursuit of knowledge, and how that was against the rules, she would never truly understand. Plus, all she really was doing was reading. She wasn't _practicing_. Just trying to understand the theory. And if everything that had happened after the final task proved to be true (and she believed so) then understanding some theory behind the Dark Arts could be the tipping factor in a matter of life or death.

Reading _The Book of Black Magic_ was like reading _Tales of Beedle the Bard_. It was so elementary, so rudimentary, so lacking in an advance level that Hermione didn't understand why the book was considered illegal. It was in the library of Hogwarts. An illegal book shouldn't be available to students if it was illegal.

She figured it was a mistake of some sort. Probably a clerk wrongly filed something or other. But just in case, she made sure to read the book where no one would find her. The library was crawling with Ravenclaws as final exams were that afternoon. And most other students were holed up in their common rooms trying to get the exam questions from older students.

But Hermione was overly prepared for her final exam. She had good study habits and knew cramming right before the test was probably the worst thing she could do. So, instead, she took the time for some _light_ reading.

And for her, that was a basic introduction to the Dark Arts.

So she found herself at the edges of grounds, near the Forbidden Forest, with her back against a tree, enjoying the shade.

A commotion within the Forbidden Forest drew her attention from her book. As quickly as possible, she Transfigured the book into a quill, and pocketed it. With as much stealth as she could, she slid towards the treeline.

A growl, and then some hissing hit her ears. She walked towards the sound and peeked from behind a tree. A large, fat rat was fighting with a snake. And it appeared the rat was winning. Generally, Hermione felt an aversion for both animals, but since the events of her third year, she particularly hated rats, and as such, she sent a Stunning Spell at the filthy animal. Missing, she startled the rat into fleeing, leaving a Stupefied snake in its midst.

She noticed a few cuts on the slimy creature, and since it couldn't attack her, she approached it. Sliding her hand over the scaly skin, she cast _Tergeo_ to clean up the blood and then a Healing Spell. Nodding, happy with her work, she walked back to her place behind the tree and countered the Stunning Spell.

"Stupid rats," Hermione mumbled as turned away and started heading back to the castle. Her final exam was in just over an hour. She wanted to stop by her room and drop off the book in her pocket. Hearing hissing, she turned and watched as the snake followed her along the path. "Okay, a snake is following me." Not really sure how to handle that, she opted to ignore it. She needed to focus on her exams.

The end of the year feast was over and Hermione was excited to get home and see her parents. She was doing a final check of her things, bending over to pick up a jumper from the floor when she noticed the snake from earlier hiding under it. Not realising that the animal had followed her all the way up to the tower earlier, she squeaked in surprise, falling back onto the bum. Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm her heart as the snake slithered towards her and wrapped around her right ankle, and just rested there.

"Have you decided to be my friend?" She asked, patting it on the head. "Well, I don't know if it would be a good idea, but I have to go home, and you can come with. And maybe I can drop you off in another forest or something. Check with animal services first, though," she mused. "Okay, come on," she unwrapped the snake and settled it into her knapsack. "You need to be quiet while we travel, okay?"

Thinking she may have spent too much time reading the past few weeks, at least that's what she'd say it was, she disregarded the idea that the snake had nodded in agreement.

"Steve" the snake stayed in her room mostly, moving from under her bed to the windowsill as it saw fit. It never fed, at least not to Hermione's knowledge, but she did leave the window open to let it go hunt on its own. If it went and ate any more rats, well, good riddance.

As it stood, she was on her bed, laying on her stomach, with _Black, White, Grey - Curses and their Definition_ open in front of her. She was trying to read it slowly so that it would last. It had been a week into the summer break and she had already read ahead for next year's courses.

Her parents were insisting she go outside, and promised another trip to Diagon Alley if she stopped being a hermit. So she listened one afternoon, walked over to the park down the street in her neighborhood, found a nice spot of shade, and read some more.

Her reading was interrupted by a frisbee landing a few feet from her feet. She heard a boy a short distance away call for her to throw it back to him. Pushing herself up, she brushed the dirt of her jeans.

"Hermione?" A voice sounded closer, forcing Hermione to pay attention.

"Peter?"

"It's you! I haven't seen you in ages. Always knew you'd go to some fancy boarding school."

Hermione's cheeks reddened. "That's sweet of you."

"So how have you been?" He asked, sitting against the tree that was providing Hermione shade.

"Oh, good. Parents forced me to get some fresh air." She waved it away, and sat next to the boy. "How about you? How is school?"

"Eh. It's not as fun without you there. Nicole is even more obnoxious than she was."

"I bet."

"Yeah, without you around, she thinks I'm up for grabs."

"Peter," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Even when I was around, I wasn't stopping her."

"Lies!" He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his shoulder. "You and me were the cutest ten-year old couple until you left for secondary."

Before Hermione could refute him, a hiss from his other side drew their attention. "Oh, no. Don't bite him." She jumped up and pushed Peter away, kneeling in front of the snake, letting it wrap around her waist.

"Hermione, there's a snake around you."

"Yeah, he sort of followed me home from school. And I tried to give him to animal services, but he didn't like that and followed me again. So he's mine?"

"Is it a he?"

"I'm not sure. I have a book on order to learn more about snakes. I'm not even sure what type of snake he is."

Peter crab-walked backwards to get away from Hermione and her new pet. "Okay, well, maybe we can hang out sometime this summer. Catch up and what not?"

Hermione ignored the hissing coming from the snake and smiled. "Sure."

It was a bad idea to accept gifts from someone she didn't know. She knew this. But they were _books_. Not just any books, but _dark_ books. And the only person who knew she was even interested in them was Mr Broski, a regular drunk who frequented the Leaky Cauldron, who she convinced to trek into Knockturn Alley and pick up her latest addition: _Diablerie in the Dark_. She figured it was just him sending her a new find. She was kind and sent money back with the bird, and nothing was ever said.

A week later, Hermione was the newfound owner of _Smoke and Red Mirrors_. And the next week, _The History of Curse Developing (or Curse Breaking)_ was added to her collection.

_Per Nigerrimum Magicis_ was this week's book, and Hermione was devouring it. She was at the park once more, the book open on her thighs, her snake intertwined with her legs, resting its head on the book binding. It was an invigorating read and Hermione was a little sad that she couldn't practice any of the theory. She knew that was her biggest fault. She could memorize anything you put in front of her, but without actually practicing the spells, especially for their DADA classes, she knew she wouldn't be getting any Outstandings. _Which was unacceptable_.

"Are you allowed to be reading that?" A deep voice asked from beside her.

Startled, Hermione slammed the book shut, patting the snake when it hissed as if in pain. "Sorry, sorry." Turning her head, she looked up at her new companion. He was taller than her, dark wavy hair and dark eyes staring at her snake. Hermione's eyes raked the intruder from his thighs which were level with her head back up to his dark eyes.

He smirked at her, catching her checking him out.

She blushed.

"Don't you go to Hogwarts?"

Hermione gaped, then pulled him down so that he sat near her, legs pressed together. "Don't say that out loud," she hissed. Glaring at him, it took her a moment for what he said to truly register. "Wait, how do you know?"

"My cousin mentioned you went to a boarding school. I attend Durmstrang and I saw the title of the book you're reading." He fingered the title to the book. "I thought Hogwarts frowned upon students studying the Dark Arts."

"I'm not studying the Dark Arts."

"You're reading a Dart Arts book. I would say that counts as studying."

"Just informing myself of what is out there. Luck favours the prepared and all that."

"Is that so?" He arched his brow, still smirking at her.

She wanted to wipe that smirk off the boy's face. "You attend Durmstrang? And have a cousin who knows me?"

"Well, I know your name already," he trailed his hand up her forearm, leaving goose pimples in its wake. "You're Hermione Granger, apple to Krum's eye."

Pulling her arm out of his hold, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh?"

"Wouldn't shut up about you."

"I figured he'd be busy talking about other things."

"No. Just the smartest girl of Hogwarts."

"I wouldn't-"

"Stop pretending," he sneered. "Now, about this book."

"I'm only reading it. Like I said, I want to know what to expect." And that was partly true. Mostly because she didn't have a wand without the trace. If she could, she'd have practiced a couple of the spells she found in a few of the books. Especially from the History one, as it proved to be the most intriguing.

"But you don't really _learn_ that way, do you?"

"I'll have you know I recall everything I read."

"But does that mean you understand it? Or will you just regurgitate the information? How does that help you when you're facing down a wizard eager to kill you?"

"Wait, if you go to Durmstrang, how are you here?"

"My cousin's mother is the squib sister to my mum. They remained close. I like to spend my summers with them."

"Who's your cousin?"

"Peter-"

"I saw him a few weeks ago! How is he?"

Standing, he leaned against the tree. "Travelling. He and his dad went camping so it's just me, my mum, and my aunt."

"Oh."

"So, do you want to _practice_ what you've read?" Pulling out his wand, Hermione eyed it carefully. "I'm seventeen, so we don't have to worry about the trace." With his other hand, he reached out to help her up.

"I don't know," and she really didn't. The idea of practicing the theory, truly understanding it, made her excited. At the same time, she knew it wasn't the best of ideas.

But if a Death Eater was to attack her, or Merlin forbid, her parents, not knowing what was coming could be the difference between life and death.

Decision made, she took his hand.

What started as a study sessions, turned into _'study sessions'_. The boy, Marvin, would come over to her house in the mornings to say hello to her parents. They'd spend that time reviewing, practicing, and going over his old school books with her mother in the next room. After lunch, when her mum would leave for the office, the pair of them would head up to her room, and continue to discuss what they learned that morning.

The discussions turned into bickering turned into snogging turned into his hand up her shirt.

Hermione had only been kissed by two guys before. And only kissed. Viktor, the past year, made for good practice. And Peter was her first kiss, right before she left for Hogwarts, simply so Hermione could feel like she did something.

But those kisses did not compare to the kisses she shared with Marvin. As the month progressed, her hands would feel the warmth of his skin under his shirt. Clothes would come up.

And one afternoon, when her mum called to let her know that she and her dad would be running late, they went even further.

Hermione was scared, but Marvin's slow touch and light kisses put her to ease. Laying on the bed, knees bracketing him, she braced herself for the initial pain. After the initial penetration, he waited for her to acclimate to the new feelings. His slow thrusts sped up with her breath. She pleaded with him as she reached for the edge. The first time, he climaxed before her, but he had brought her pleasure using his mouth.

After that, they ended all their sessions with sex. Hermione explored magic and pleasure of the body. The first half of her summer was a summer to never forget. She realised that Marvin's intelligence was even more attractive than his good looks. He had proved her wrong numerous times and that only attracted her more.

When it was time to leave for the Weasley's in mid-July, Hermione was sad to go. She hid her new books - those she got herself from Knockturn Alley and Marvin's old school books - under her bed, knowing she couldn't bring them anywhere near the Weasley's and their allies. She also convinced Marvin to watch her snake, and bring it with him back to school in the fall, knowing that Durmstrang had more lenient policies when it came to the reptile.

At the Weasley's, she kept up correspondence with Marvin, debating on the merits between Light and Dark magic (Hermione) or how there was no such thing (Marvin, claiming magic is magic). His letters were lengthy and full of cited sources, and it only made Hermione lust after the man more.

Not wanting to give herself away, whenever the owl would come with her letter, she would claim she was still in touch with Viktor and they decided to remain friends. Ginny found it cute. The older Weasley boys made fun of her for spending countless hours with a boy on the continent. Ron glowered.

She ignored all of them, and focused on their letters. She was sad to see that everything was just theory once more. No longer having a wand without the trace made studying a lot more difficult.

Then they left the Burrow and Hermione learned what the Order of the Phoenix was and where it was located. Being unplottable, her letters to Marvin had to end. Without her books and her studymate, she was left to her own devices. Hoping that the Black home would be as what she imagined any pureblood home would be, she had scoured the library, only to find it already ransacked of any books containing information on the Dark Arts.

Disappointed with the way her extra-curriculars were going, she had almost missed Harry's birthday. Being last minute, she sent him her best wishes and some chocolates.

A week later, she and Ron received letters from Harry about going up against Dementors and the Ministry was trying to take away his wand. Knowing how Harry tended to react rashly, she had urged him in letters to think first.

A few days later, several Aurors who were a part of the Order escorted him to Grimmauld Place. He was angry, shouting at Hermione and Ron about how he's at the center of everything but always kept in the dark. He made valid points, and Hermione was nearly in tears because of how unfair it all was.

It was all true. Harry was always the one who had to risk his life, and Hermione did by association, yet they weren't allowed in on the meetings, claiming they weren't old enough.

But they were old enough to go through, _and pass_ all of the professors' tests to get to the Philosopher's Stone? The Ministry deemed Hermione responsible enough to use a Time Turner her third year, and Harry had just competed in the Triwizard Tournament. But they were being locked away.

After that initial meeting, Harry had calmed down, but Hermione stewed. When the Headmaster had pulled her and Ron aside to tell them to refrain from sharing some information with Harry, Hermione practically lost it. Citing a family emergency, she went home using Muggle methods. She was a little miffed that she wasn't even escorted to the train station.

She was home for only a day when Marvin had come by. Her parents were both at the dentistry, so it was only her. Opening the door, she pulled him into her arms, breathing him in.

Smirking, he leaned back so he could look her in the eye, he asked"I thought you wouldn't be back?"

"I was getting frustrated."

"Oh." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not like _that_." She blushed. "Well, a little. But mostly, the library might as well have been empty. Only had books I've already read at Hogwarts. And then Harry was so angry. And he had every right to be. And Professor Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley were only making things worse-"

Her snake wrapping around her ankles interrupted her tirade. Hearing Marvin hiss at the creature, and have it reply, scared Hermione. Knowing only two people in the world who were Parseltongue, she pushed Marvin away, falling back onto the floor.

She watched as the boy she knew as Marvin's nose and hair receded. His dark eyes reddened. His skin paled. The bone structure was the same, his height and build didn't change. He looked more snake-like, but Hermione could still see what made her find the man attractive. And if she really thought about it, his mind was his best feature.

Eyes wide, she gulped. Shaking her head, she tried to keep herself from going into shock.

"I'm glad to see you back here. I didn't like the idea of your mind being warped by _your precious order_. I will admit, for a Mudblood, you are quite bright. I didn't expect that. But I _almost had fun_ with you. Discussing magic, teaching you, watching you succeed where so many before you have failed."

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to push herself off the ground. The snake though coiled around her body so that she was stuck.

"I'm giving you a once in a lifetime offer. And it truly is a _once in a lifetime_ offer. Join me." He reached one hand out to her.

The snake loosened so that Hermione could move one of her hands.

She stared at his hand.


End file.
